The Fortune Teller's Curse
by Xavier Rhal
Summary: Well....that first summary i think scared people away....so... this is an interesting story....just read it please and let me know what you think about it. Thanxs!


**"The Fortune Teller's Curse"**

** A**s she walked into first block room Xavier Rhal, a tall black haired teenager, watched her, unable to remove his Emerald green eyes away from her, wondering who is she. He remembered seeing her with Seto before at his mansion but he had never asked him about who she was. Today she's dressed in her usual black shirt with black not-quite-jean pants. Of course she was also wearing her striking golden earrings with her gold bangle. Her attire never usually differs.

She was talking to Malik Ishtar, a boy raised in Egypt. He is of average height and has long blond hair and an Egyptian tan. He's nice, but it is said that his brother is a little ditzy. They are always talking, but about what? Xavier has seen them talking during lunch with the Yugi Mohto team. Xavier called them a team because they're always together. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan make up the "Yugi Team." Xavier never usually goes out of his way to talk to people he doesn't know, but this new woman posed some interest that he had never felt about anyone else. He thought to himself that she looked a lot like Seto, but Seto never mentioned a sister. Perhaps she's Malik's sister come from Egypt? No, Isis is his sister. Xavier decided he must ask Seto about her.

First block was so boring, Xavier could barely keep himself conscious listening to the teachers uninspiring, droning voice. Second, third and fourth blocks went by uneventfully except when several people that were having a duel at the beginning of third block were interrupted just as a duelist was about to summon the Dark Magician. It took a second for Xavier to realize that that particular duelist was Yugi Mohto. He is an excellent duelist and is very nice. He is very short and has long and spiky hair. As Yugi stood up and brushed past Xavier they locked gazes. Yugi shuddered and kept moving to his next class.

"Huh, wonder what that was about," muttered Xavier to himself. After fourth block Xavier glanced up and down the hall looking for Seto. Seto is very tall. He has short hair, very modern. He doesn't accept many people as his friends. He looked towards the lunchroom and saw Seto walking into there. Xavier followed, and quickly caught up with Seto.

"Hey Seto! Do you have a minute?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. What do you need?" replied Seto.

"Who was that woman dressed all in black that was at your mansion the day that I came by?" countered Xavier.

"Who? Oh Lar. She is my long lost twin sister. Why?" asked Seto.

"No reason. I just, never mind. I find her intriguing," replied Xavier.

"Hmm, would you like an introduction?" Seto said.

"Nah. I might swing by tonight though, maybe then. Ja ne," answered Xavier.

"Ja ne," finished Seto.

** Y**ugi Mohto saw Xavier standing by the door, watching the duel. As he walked past Xavier, Yugi looked into his eyes and saw into his soul.

"Hmm," muttered Yugi.

Yugi had thought that Xavier looked familiar and that his eyes looked strange, sort of different ever since he first saw him. Yugi's Yami, Pharaoh walked up behind him.

"I wonder," Yugi muttered again, "what is it that makes his eyes seem different from everyone."

"Are you still trying to surmise the difference in Xavier' eyes, and why he seems familiar?" asked Pharaoh, the near twin of Yugi, accept he is taller and more commanding.

"Yes," answered Yugi, "that still bothers me. Including his eyes."

"It is his inner Duelist spirit. Even if he doesn't duel, if he started, he could be one of the best. But why he seems familiar, I am at a loss. Maybe I met him in a past life or something." replied Pharaoh.

"Is he capable of beating us? And could he have a Millennium Item?" asked the short Duelist to the tall, buckle-fetish-having Duelist.

"Perhaps, but he doesn't duel. And, I don't sense an Item, but even if there was one, I couldn't anyways." explained Pharaoh.

"Yet. It is probably only a matter of time. Let's make a list of Items after school." Yugi told his Yami.

"Yes," Pharaoh agreed.

** X**avier wandered out to the lunchroom and spotted her at a table talking to the albino boy Ryou Bakura. Ryou is of average height and is albino. He has a subservient personality. Xavier heard he has an abusive family or something and that whoever she is, helps him through it.

"Damn it!" Xavier cursed for he forgot to ask Seto her name.

Seto had called her Lar. What does Lar stand for? Larry? Larien? He could think of no more Lar names. Mai walked by, her perfume wafting through the air. What is she doing here? Mai is out of school and shouldn't really be here. That's it! He could ask Mai for information.

"Mai!" he called out.

"Hmm?" Mai replied.

"What are you doing her? Never mind. How much do you know about Seto's twin sister?" asked Xavier.

"You need information? It'll cost you," implied Mai.

"How much?" Xavier asked.

"Just a kiss," Mai demanded.

"Alright," he replied and gave Mai a kiss.

"Mmmm, her name is Laria Kichigai Kaiba. I'm sorry, that's all I know," whispered Mai, her mind still being on the kiss.

Xavier conceded, "O.k. that's what I really wanted to know anyway."

Xavier stalked away wishing that Mai could have been a little more helpful. Well, at least I've got her name thought Xavier wistfully.

Later that day, in between fifth and sixth block, Xavier was walking to French when he walked into the room he saw what seemed to be two black clad Lariaes. What would the plural form of Laria be anyways Xavier asked himself? Lariaes? Wait! Two Lariaes! How is that possible?

As he was wondering that, he noticed that one had her hair up in a ponytail and the other had her hair down. Pony Tail Laria seemed frustrated. When she stalked past him she made eye contact and smiled but kept going. Xavier wondered whether he should worry about Yugi's shudder or her smile.

He took a seat in the corner a ways away from Laria. Ryou entered the classroom looked at Xavier and then sat down by Laria.

Xavier muttered, "I seem to be popular today. Usually no one looks at me."

He heard Ryou and Laria talking.

"Laria, what was Yani doing here?" Xavier overheard Ryou asking Laria.

"She wanted to make sure I told you that Bakura wants you to come straight home after school," replied Laria, "he is feeling playful."

Ryou shuddered. "He must have found His Dagger."

"No, he couldn't have," Laria told Ryou.

"He might have. I don't even know where it is. He thinks I do, so I am being punished for "taking" it."

Laria muttered, "Stupide Grave Robber."

"Laria! Don't say that out loud! He might hear you," exclaimed Ryou while he looked around the room quickly.

"Come to my house after school, you don't need to go home. I can keep you safe from him with us, me, Seto and Mokuba."

"Yani would know where I am and He would come and take me away, maybe even hurt you."

"I hate your stupid Yami. I wish he would leave," Laria wished aloud.

"Be that you may, it still won't happen."

"I know koi, I know," Laria whispered. Then class started.

All through class Xavier was wondering who this Bakura is. He sounded like a psychopathic freak. Dagger? He also sounded dangerous.

"Hmm," muttered Xavier, "I think that I will just have to have a talk with Laria, maybe I can help. I'll just have to wait 'till after school."

** Y**ugi and Pharaoh started home immediately after school. When they exited the school Pharaoh noticed that Xavier Rhal was following Laria Kaiba, twin sister of Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi, look."

"What?" asked Yugi whilst he looked around.

"Xavier Rhal is following Laria," answered the Yami, "I hope it isn't a bad thing."

"I don't' know, but we had better hurry. Let's just make the list here, under this tree," Yugi requested.

"All right."

"There is I, with the Millennium Puzzle, Laria with the Millennium Earrings and Bangle, Ryou with the Millennium Ring. Isis and her brother have the Millennium Necklace and the Rod. Shadii has the Key and Scale. But where is the eye? When Pegasus was found he didn't have the eye." Yugi stated.

Pharaoh replied, "Hmm...I think Bakura, Ryou's Yami has it. He was there."

"That does sound likely, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did you make anymore Items?" asked the vertically challenged Duelist.

The Yami said, "I don't believe so...hmm, I just had a thought. He could just be an Infused."

"An Infused?"

"Perhaps. Someone that does have an Item infused his or her power with him. He can use some of the Item powers without having it," Pharaoh told Yugi.

"Hmm. That still leaves the question of what Item is it. It has to be something that we are familiar with."

"I've got it! It is the Millennium Deck of Tarot." the Yami exclaimed incredulously.

"The Millennium Deck of Tarot?" inquired Yugi.

"There was a fortune teller that used Tarot cards to tell me my future. It was a great help, saved my life, so I created the Millennium Deck of Tarot to honor the fortuneteller's services. Xavier can use the powers that I infused within the Deck."

"What are its powers?"

"It has the power to see the future and the past either by sight or just by the cards and they are never wrong. The Deck can also banish and summon things from the shadow realm while also having the power to move objects at will. It was given these powers to help protect the old Fortune Teller. But this means that the fortuneteller is his ancestor and that his mother must have the Deck. We must find her."

"Then Xavier is good and must instinctively know that Laria is in trouble. But from what?"

"I don't know, but if we find her then we will. Let's go."

"Uh...where?" asked Yugi.

"I think Kaiba will know. He is friends with Xavier." answered Pharaoh.

"And you think he'll help us why?" countered Yugi.

"Good point. I think we'll have to help him help us."

"Uh-oh." said Yugi.

** X**avier walked out of the double doors of the school and spotted Laria walking with Ryou.

"And where are you two going?" he muttered and then followed them. As he was walking down the sidewalk he spotted Yugi and ...his...twin? Except he was taller. What is going on around here? Does everyone have a twin but me? Maybe I am just seeing things. Xavier thought that he should just follow Laria.

He followed Laria down the road and watched her walk into Ryou's house. Xavier walked down the street to do a walk-by and as he walked past Ryou's house he heard screaming and yelling. He ran up to the door and banged on the door. On the second knock he heard a click and the door opened to reveal the Pony Tail Laria, Yani. She is an exact duplicate of Laria, but a little more sadistic.

"Yani? Is Laria here," Xavier asked.

"Oh, it's you. Hold on, stay right here." Then Yani walked off. As she walked off Xavier glimpsed Ryou picking up a rabbit off the floor and Marik standing up on a chair yelling. Laria walked to the door from around the corner.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked Xavier.

"Xavier Rhal. I was walking down the sidewalk and heard screaming and decided to see what was wrong."

"Just Marik screaming. He is afraid that Ryou's rabbit will eat him," Laria replied easily.

"I see," Xavier said. He saw what looked like Ryou walking past the door with the rabbit, and then Ryou walking past the door in the same direction without a rabbit.

"Let me guess, you're not the only one with a twin around here," said Xavier.

"Umm-" Screams started to emit from somewhere within the house.

"BAKURA!" Laria screamed and then slammed the door in Xavier's face.

"Should I interfere?" he asked no one in particular. The door opened and Yani stood within the doorway.

"Better not," she answered.

"And why not?" he asked.

"You might end up getting hurt, Fortune Teller," she replied.

"Fortune Teller? Well, anyways, I am not as helpless as I may seem," Xavier countered.

"You do not even know your real potential yet, so do not assume you can stop the Devil," Yani stated to Xavier. She motioned to shut the door.

"Wait!" exclaimed Xavier, "My potential?" She stopped.

"Please, explain," he beseeched her, "please."

"I can't. He won't let me." she answered.

"Who?"

"Bakura. Listen, there are mystical items called Millennium Items. These are Items of power, from Ancient Egypt. There is usually a spirit that resides within an Item, its' previous owner." she said, "Right now you are an Infused, a being infused with the power of the Millennium Deck of Tarot. Being infused is nothing compared to having it. Whoever owns it wants you to be strong but doesn't want to burden you-"

"YANI! Where are you?" a familiar voice called from within.

"I must go!" she exclaimed as she turned.

"But wait!-" Xavier started to say as Yani cut him off.

"-if he found out how much I told you, I would be badly hurt. He has killed others for less. Now leave, before He hears you," she ordered as she shut the door.

"That was strangely nice of you, Yani." Malik said as she turned away from the door.

"Don't tell." she asked.

"Don't worry, some of us want this to end."

"Yes. Some of us do."

** Y**ugi Mohto and Pharaoh walked to Seto Kaiba's house from the school. Really it was a mansion but that doesn't matter. Pharaoh walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

"Hold on!" said a voice from inside, "I'll be right there!"

"Doesn't sound like Kaiba," whispered Pharaoh hopefully to Yugi.

"Maybe it's Mokuba."

"Yeah, we can only hope."

Footsteps were heard moving quickly towards them. The door opened and Mokuba stood on the other side of it.

"Hey Yugi, Pharaoh. What's up?" inquired Mokuba.

"Hi. We need your help," answered Yugi.

"Yeah. We need the address of Xavier Rhal," finished Pharaoh.

"Oh, all right. Come in."

"Uh...it's probably a good idea if we stay outside," said Pharaoh, as he noticed Seto's car was parked in the driveway.

"Yeah, probably," answered Mokuba as he also noticed Seto's car, "O.k. I'll be right back." And with that, Mokuba ran into the Mansion, knowing that he must be quick.

"I hope he hurries back before Seto can notice us," whispered Yugi to Pharaoh.

"Yes. I really don't want to tell Kaiba what we're up to. He might ensnare us in a virtual reality world that could kill us," muttered Pharaoh, "or challenge us."

Yugi said, "I know, isn't he obsessing over his defeat?"

"Yes," whispered Pharaoh as Mokuba returned.

"All right, here is his address. Hmm, he doesn't live far from here. Over towards the direction of Ryou's house. About exactly in-between Kaiba mansion and Ryou's house," Mokuba explained.

"Mokuba! Is someone here?" Seto yelled down stairs.

"They're gone! No one important!" Mokuba yelled back. "Quick, leave before he comes down!"

"Thank you for your help!" Yugi thanked Mokuba.

"Bye!" whispered Pharaoh. Then Yugi and Pharaoh ran down the drive way and down the street.

"Mokuba! What did they want!" screamed Seto, spotting the Mohtoes running down the street.

"Nothing of importance. They just wanted the Rhal address," replied Mokuba.

"Xavier's address? Hmm...I wonder what they want with him. He doesn't duel...yet. So what could they want with him? Did they say?" Seto asked Mokuba.

"No, but it seems important. Look, Seto, don't go psycho and run them down with your car."

"Not a bad idea. I'll follow them! See what they're up to. Ja ne." And with that Seto ran out of his Mansion and got into his car and drove off, on his way to the Rhal home.

** W**hile she sat with Ryou and talked with him in the living room of the Bakura home, Laria wondered what Xavier Rhal, was doing here earlier.

"Thinking about Rhal?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I just want to know why he was here," she replied.

"Hmm, he was probably drawn here by so many Items in one house."

"I don't know. He was following us earlier after school."

Ryou answered, "Yes. But you want to know "why?""

"Yes...hmmm, I sense an Item with him, but I can't tell what Item he has."

"None. I heard Yani telling Malik about it. He is an Infused, whatever that means."

"I see...I think I'll have a talk with Yani, she'll tell me what she knows."

"Or not." Ryou stated. He got up and turned on the lamp. "Maybe you should stay up stairs tonight; Bakura is in one of his moods."

"I don't care. He can't hurt me," Laria quickly told Ryou.

"Correction koi, he can't _kill _you," Ryou corrected. "He needs you for Yani, but he still can hurt you. If not willingly, he will Goeken you. I don't want that. So, go upstairs incase he comes to me. He'll see you and might decide he wants to have some "fun" with you."

"All right koiboi. I will, but just for tonight. I'll be right back after the night is through," and with that, she kissed him goodnight and walked upstairs. When she got up there, she immediately flicked on the light to shove the suffocating darkness away.

"I need air," she muttered as she goes over to the window and opened it. She noticed Xavier walking down the road. Two women were following him.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed because there are only two women like that that walk the streets. Isis and her Yami Ishizu.

** X**avier walked away from the Bakura house. He felt very confused, trying to make sense of everything that Yani said. Yani must be a spirit. Bakura too, and Pharaoh. Marik must also be one.

"I need to rest, maybe even sleep," Xavier muttered as he headed home.

As he turned the corner he noticed a dark haired tan woman following him. She has a very expensive looking necklace. He sped up ever so slightly and passed around a corner and into the shadows to wait for his shadower. As he waited he saw the woman stop at the entrance to the alley. She couldn't see him because of the shadows. Then she held up her hands as she called out.

"Fortune Teller, come out of the gloom, this is not your doom! I am Isis Ishtar!"

"And I am Yami Ishizu Ishtar!" yelled another voice into the night.

Another woman walked into the light.

"Come out and talk to us!" yelled Isis, "Or is the great Raevyn afraid of us?"

"Hikari! Shh! He doesn't have the Deck. He isn't awoken, yet." said Ishizu to her Hikari.

"Uh. So does that mean we can't play?" the light asked her Yami.

"For now. But perhaps we shall see how much this one knows. If we killed him, his Item would be helpless, so we can always do that if we can't stop him," Ishizu whispered to her other half. But, for the whole time they were talking, Xavier was sneaking closer and closer trying to get close enough so that he could run away down the street safely to his house. He ran out into the open.

"Stop!" cried Isis as she jumped in front of him. Ishizu also jumped out in front of him.

"Ah, you've got the Fortune Teller's strange eyes...wait!" Ishizu screamed to Isis just as she realized that Xavier is infused. Regardless, Isis threw a trashcan at Xavier. He waved his hand without really knowing why and the can flew off down the alley. A growl reverberated down the alley.

"Isis! Run!" Ishizu screamed, "He is here! He senses the Fortune Teller's powers being used!" And with that Isis and Ishizu ran screaming down the alley and down the street. As Xavier watched them run, he noticed there is a single light on the top floor in the Bakura household. Xavier saw someone up in the window, watching him from above. Then the figure disappeared and the window closed. Xavier realized it was getting late, so he went home.

** A**s Yugi rapped on the door Pharaoh noticed Seto's car, flying down the street.

"Yugi, quick! Kaiba is coming!" They ran around the front and hid in the trees out back. Seto drove up the street and parked in the front. He didn't get out yet.

"He must think he beat us here," Yugi whispered.

"Or he wants to run us down," Pharaoh countered, "Let's go in through the back."

"All right, let's go." And with that they ran up to the porch and Yugi knocked on the door.

There was an old man sitting on a bench on the porch in the shadows.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked the old man.

"Huh?" Yugi turns around and noticed the old man. He was very short and very tan.

"Who are you?" Pharaoh asked gruffly.

"Who am I? Who are you? I live here," the man replied.

"Here?"

"No, in Egypt...yes here! I said I live here!" the old man exclaimed.

"All right, who is the owner of this house?" inquires Pharaoh, who has been doing most the talking.

"Hmmm, I am. Why? Is it valuable? This house is millennia's old. Obviously it has been altered, but it has almost always been this way," said the old man.

"Millennia's? I am looking for information on something that is millennia's old," Pharaoh told the old man.

"Millennia's? I don't know. I'll look around the place; knock on some walls for passages. See what I can dig up. I'll have Xavier help me. Yes, he is strong. He is a good duelist. Have you ever Dueled against him?" inquired the old man.

"We never knew he dueled. Must be a in the closet duelist," laughed the Yami.

"Yes, very good he is."

"Hmmm...What does he duel with?" Pharaoh asked.

"Stone Tablets. Just joking. He really doesn't duel. I want him to, I was a good duelist in my day," the old man said wistfully.

"You were a duelist?" asked Yugi, suddenly interested.

"Yes. I even had the pleasure of Dueling your grandfather."

"Who won?" Yugi asked.

"Me."

"You must be really good, my grandfather hardly ever lost." Yugi stated.

"I know. Well, if there is nothing else, I must bade you farewell gentlemen," and the old man went inside.

"He reminded me of Yoda," Yugi muttered to Pharaoh.

"He definitely is odd. I didn't sense any Items within the house," Pharaoh whispered.

"Neither did I. Let's sneak out the back and go home for the night," requested Yugi.

"Yes, let's," and so they did. They walked down the alley on the right side of the house and down the street to their home.

** A**s Xavier rounded the corner to his house, he realized he was being followed again. The ground shook. The thing must be something big, to shake the ground. Then it stopped, and so did Xavier.

"Who's there?" Xavier shouted. A growl was the reply. So Xavier ran all the rest of the way home. He didn't feel the earth shaking anymore so he stopped just in time to see Yugi and Pharaoh Mohto.

"Wait, he isn't a Mohto. He is the spirit of the Millennium...Puzzle?" he muttered. What is the Millennium Puzzle? He thought, and how did he know about it? He was still thinking as he walked into his yard and up the steps into the house. As he walked up to the door, he heard knocking, from around the house. He ran through the house and opened the door to find Seto Kaiba, standing with his hands on his hips.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Yugi and Pharaoh Mohto," Xavier stated.

"How did you guess?" asked Seto, amazed.

"I **_am_** the Fortune Teller," he answered.

"Huh? Have you been smoking Dragons' Leaf again?" laughed Seto.

"I saw Yugi and his twin run out the back door as I arrived," Xavier told Seto, "and I knew you probably weren't too far behind because you're always chasing them. Someone would think you want to go out with them."

"Uh, no! And I do not always chase them!" denied Seto, "Only on the weekends."

Xavier coughed, "Stalker, cough, stalker!"

"Hey!" Seto exclaimed.

Xavier smiled, "I didn't say anything. Exhaust fumes, really."

"Ja ne," Seto said as he smiled and turned to leave.

"Ja ne Seto. See ya!" yelled Xavier as Seto walked to his car. He got into his car and drove off.

"So...tired...," Xavier muttered as he closed the house door and sat down against it.

"First twins, then screaming and more screaming, and then were confused being told I was Infused, spirit twins, stalking chicks, magickal powers, beastly growls, earthquakes, and the Mohtoes here. Why doesn't anything good happen to me?" Xavier wondered aloud. But why were the Mohtoes here? No one lives here but me...Unless...

"No, that is crazy," he said aloud, "I can't open it, and nothing can." Xavier was thinking of the strange door that leads to the northern attic. It was sealed years and years ago, in his grandmother's time. The only thing that is on the door is a card with an eye inscribed on it. Supposedly, his great great great greatgreatgreatgreat great Uncle was sealed inside.

Xavier remembered that his grandmother had said that he came from a distant land, telling his siblings that here was going to be important in the future. She also said she heard stories that he was a man that seemed to have magickal powers. He would grow old but never really seem to age, move things with a simple wave of the hand. He sealed himself in the room when the town was going to burn him at the stake for being a fortune-telling witch. He said he would never truly be sealed away, that he would live forever.

"I think it is time I open the door, in the morning," Xavier whispered.

** S**eto drove like a speed demon. What were the Mohtoes doing there for so long? I bet they broke in to steal things.

"I'll catch them!" he yelled into the wind. But where are they? He thought. He looked around to see where he was actually going. And he found himself to be driving down a sidewalk.

"Oops," he muttered as people ran around screaming. A giant sign for a _Denny's_ appeared, as if out of nowhere, maybe as if it were a sidewalk advertisement.

"Hmmm, wonder where that came from," Seto thought to himself. He took a hard right and flew down an alley just in time to brake hard and go through some giant animal in the road. Seto stopped and got out of the car and took a look around. He saw nothing, no body, not even a drop of blood.

"So, where did it go?" he muttered aloud.

"That is the question, isn't it?" said a voice from behind Seto. Seto whirled around to see...no one there.

"Over here," the voice said from beside Kaiba while at the same time coming from his other side.

"I, Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp. demand you to show your self!" Seto screamed into the night.

"Well, since you asked soooo nicely...BOO!" screamed the voice, right beside Seto's ear. Seto saw His face and lost it. He went berserk and ran, screaming, to his car. He got in, threw it into drive, and tried to run Him over.

"Hahahaha! You can't hit me with a mere car! I am the mystic beast of the Cursed Fortune! And I want my Fortune Teller, sorcerer!" said the disembodied voice.

"For the last time, I am not a sorcerer!" screamed Seto into the wind as he shifted into reverse and blew backwards down the road. His car smashed into something hard.

"Haha! I've hit ya this time!" cheered Seto.

"No, it is I who has hit you" whispered the voice into Seto's ear as a huge sand colored arm reached through the car window and wrapped over Seto's face.

** X**avier ran through the house, to the front door. He tried to open it but it was locked. He dashed to the back door and tried to escape out it but it too was locked. He turned around. When he turned around he woke up screaming. After he stopped screaming he realized he was just having a nightmare.

"What time is it?" he mumbled as he looked at his jade green glow clock. It was six a.m. in the morning.

"Grrr," he growled at his clock. He heard footsteps and stairs, creaking. He got up and crept quietly out to the staircase and looked up the stairs to see no one. Just the sealed door at the top.

"That's it. I've had it. No more otherworldly visits for me," he said as he scaled the stairs to the door. He picked up the pick ax he had left by the door last night. As he gripped it and started to swing, the phone rang. He dropped the ax and ran downstairs to get the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Xavier? Its Mokuba," the voice on the phone replied.

"What do you need?" Xavier inquired.

"I need you to come over here. Seto is missing. I want you to help me find him."

"All right. I'll start searching the town," Xavier said.

"...hold on...Wait!" yelled Mokuba as he remembered that he could trace Seto's cell.

"Bye," ended Xavier.

**B**ring! Bring!

"What the hell?" cursed Yugi as he got up and grabbed the phone. It was 10:00 am; too early in the morning for phone tag.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yugi? It's Mokuba. I need you here, now. It's an emergency," and he ended the call.

"Mokuba? Are you still there? Grrr. Yami! Get up! You may have been able to sleep in when you were the Pharaoh but you aren't Pharaoh anymore."

"Yes, I would love an English muffin," muttered Pharaoh in his sleep. Yugi threw a cup of water on him.

"Wake up your majesty."

"Hey! What was that water for?" asked Pharaoh.

"It came with your English muffin. We have got to go to Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba said it was an emergency."

"Then lets go." and the Yami stood up and marched out the door.

"You might want to put some clothes on before you march down the street," Yugi called after him. Ten minutes later and the Dueling duo stood upon the doorstep of Kaiba Mansion again.

"Let's just barge in," said Yugi impatiently.

"Fine," agreed Pharaoh. And they both walked right inside. Mokuba ran over to greet them.

"Thanks for coming over so early in the morning. I was **hoping** that you would be able to help Seto," explains Mokuba as he leads the Mohtoes up to Seto's study.

"He is a little incoherent," Mokuba said, "but maybe you can explain since you have a Millennium Item."

Mokuba opened the door and Yugi and Pharaoh saw Seto lying on a couch. He was shaking and muttering uncontrollably.

"What happened?" asked Yugi.

"He didn't come home last night, so this morning I activated a locator that was in Seto's cell. When I located him, he was in an alley shaking and muttering by his car. There was a deep dent in his car, like he maybe hit a telephone pole or something," replied Mokuba.

They walked over to Seto.

"Tell us what happened Kaiba," instructed Yugi.

"Please, Seto," pleaded Mokuba.

"Must have...He wanted...must have...He wanted..." and with that, the Kaiba passed out.

"What did he mean? Who wanted what?" asked Yugi to no one.

"Hmm, I have an idea. We must get to Xavier quickly!" Yugi and Pharaoh quickly ran down to the front door and bursted through to the outside. Then they commenced to run down the road as fast as they could towards Xavier's house.

** X**avier stomped out of his house.

"Why does he have to follow the Mohtoes? Why can't he just get a hobby. Maybe Chess or something," Xavier muttered. He continued down the street. He was thinking about what he would do to Seto once he found him. Maybe I'll rip his deck up, he thought, Deck? I haven't read my cards in soooo long, ever since my parents died.

"I need a new Tarot deck," he said aloud, "but, first thing's first: Seto."

** X**avier had spent six, long, tedious, hours searching for Seto. He was getting very upset and was just wandering aimlessly, starring at the ground. Then he stopped. He could sense an evil aura gazing upon the land, as if searching for something. Then the feeling ceased to be as quickly as it came into being. Xavier shakes his head and heads home. As he started walking, he heard footsteps running up beside him. He whirled around to see Yugi and Pharaoh standing there gasping for breath.

"Seto...found...at home," Yugi gasped out.

"Attacked...," Pharaoh gasped.

"Seto was attacked! I'm going," Xavier said as he started to sprint down the street.

** W**hen he reached Kaiba Mansion he stopped and starred. A hole the size of a good sized truck was punched into the roof.

"Seto!" and he ran. He ran up the stairs and through the debris of the roof, past a truck on the stair landing. He saw the study door lying on it's side on the stairs. He ran faster. As soon as he reached the landing, he bolted to Seto's study. When he entered he saw that Seto was alive and well, sitting up reading the _Wall Street Journal. _

"Hi Xavier," Seto said.

"Oh my Gods, I'm glad you're all right!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm fine now, but you are not. There is something hunting you! It was saying something about fortune telling...it was horrible. Be careful. It came back and created all this destruction, trying to kill me before I warned you," Seto warned.

"I don't care about me, I'm glad you are okay. Listen: I am going to stay here with you for a few hours," stated Xavier.

"All right. Just beware, it might come back."

"Let it."

** A**fter many hours had passed, Xavier started journeying home. As he passed the Bakura House he heard screams emitting from with its hollowed confines. Xavier ran up to a window and saw a gruesome sight. Yani was holding Ryou down as Laria was watching, screaming. Bakura walked over to where Ryou was being held down. He was holding a wicked looking dagger, burning red hot. He handed the dagger to Yani and she started carving. She carved the Millennium Ring into Ryou's back. Xavier rushed around to the front and started beating on the door and yelling. Marik answered.

"What!" he yelled.

"Yani and Bakura are hurting Ryou!" exclaimed Xavier.

Marik informed Xavier, "A way to beat Bakura is by challenging him to a duel and wagering what you want against something he wants."

"I don't have a deck!" pleaded Xavier.

"Get one."

"Fine!" Xavier ran to his house.

"**I** need to go to Yugi's Grandpa's shop. I need a deck to stop Bakura!" muttered Xavier as he stepped up to his door. The door had a giant piece cut from it's side.

"Come in Xavier Rhal!" yelled a voice.

Xavier entered his house, quickly followed by the Mohtoes. There was an old man standing there.

"Something is here, lurking about the house," the old man informed Xavier.

"You must be the Fortune Teller," stated Xavier.

"Not the only one," and the old man pointed at Xavier. "I am your ancestor, I inhabit the Millennium Deck of Tarot."

"I see, and I am to inherit this Item?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, but even now you have some of it's powers coursing through your veins, but be still! It approaches!"

"Ah, yes. Thanks for that marvelous introduction," said a voice.

"Show your self!" demanded Xavier.

"Here I am!" and a deformed monster appeared. It had the body of a man except enormously wide and tall, had the head of the Sphinx, but with different faces molded onto the sides of it's face. It was also dressed in the ancient samurai armor but held an Egyptian sword.

"Tell me, Xavier. Why haven't you even touched a Tarot deck the past couple of years?" the hideous beast asked.

"No, I can't..." cried Xavier, as he started to shake.

"It's because you predicted your parents' fate, their death. That day, before they got on that train, you did a card reading for them and it said they would die a fiery death. You asked yourself, "Now how could that be? These cards must be getting to old, going senile or something." but they were absolutely right. After the crash, train to train collision, you moved and left your deck there, unguarded. It was through that that I was able to track you here."

"Yes, but you didn't count on me, did you?" asked the old man.

"No, I admit I didn't. But what can you do, you spirit?" retorted the beast.

"This!" screamed the old man, "I am Raevyn Rhal, spirit of the Millennium Deck of Tarot, the one who Saw! I give all my power to the one who Sees, Xavier!" and Raevyn hurled his Tarot Deck at Xavier, who caught it.

"I am the one who Sees and I use all of my powers to banish you, for all eternity, into the shadow realm!"

Yugi and the Pharaoh watched helplessly as Xavier tried to banish the monster to the shadow realm.

"Pharaoh, what should we do?"

"What can we do?" replied the Pharaoh.

Xavier put all of his will and being into the Deck. "I will now draw the card that shall determine your fate!" He drewthe card that stands for banishment.

"I See, as my predecessor Saw! You, monster, are banished to the shadow realm!"

"NO! This cannot be! I have all this power! How could you banish me!" and then He started to shrink continuously until His form disappeared in a poof of black vapor.

"Yes! I did it! Where is Raevyn?" asked Xavier, as he looked around.

"Here I am," answered Raevyn, "I've been restored to my youth."

Xavier turns around to look at Raevyn and saw an image of his own reflected back at him.

"Now I have a twin? I can't believe it, no, wait, I can," said Xavier.

"Yes, I looked exactly like you do when I was your age. When my power was fully given to you, I was restored to my youth of-"

Yugi interjected, " What did you come here for?"

"It was to come and go to your Grandpa's shop to get a deck to teach Bakura a lesson," Xavier replied.

"What did he do?" queried Pharaoh.

Xavier said exasperatedly, "He carved the Millennium Ring on to Ryou's back, and I think that something is going to happen to Laria next."

"Here use this deck. I know it is a few decades old, but it will serve you well. I have beaten very many good duelists with it," Raevyn said as he passed a gold deck case to Xavier. "Matches your Tarot Deck case."

"We need to get back now!" yelled Xavier as he dashed out the remains of the front door. He ran the entire stretch to Bakura's house. A dark fog rolled about the place. He didn't even bother to knock, he ran up to the door and busted it open. Xavier charged into Ryou's room from where the fog seemed to be originating.

"What is this?" he yelled. Raevyn, Yugi, and Pharaoh just caught up with him.

"It is a shadow game," answered Raevyn.

"I'm going in there!" and with that, he raced inside the fog. When he entered, his Deck glowed gold and the fog separated enough for him to watch what was going on. He could not seem to control enough of his powers yet to dispel the Shadow Game. He was helpless, just a spectator in a game that threatened many lives at once. All of a sudden, a giant hand reached out of the gloom and grabbed Xavier.

"I see you have come to me," said a voice, one that was well known.

"I banished you to the shadow...crud!" exclaimed Xavier, as he realized where he was.

"This time, you have to play by my rules, and in here, there are only my rules!"

Xavier lost consciousness.

** X**avier woke up. He stood up and saw that he was in a forest of some sort. He started walking down the trail that he awoke upon until he came upon a big giant fortress. It was of ancient Japanese style. Xavier reached the main gate and saw that it was open. He entered the compound. First thing he saw was a rack of weapons against the side wall. Next he saw he was in a courtyard with a flat, square ring in the middle made of wood paneling. He went over to the rack to pour over the weapons. Xavier studied with the long bladed Katana, he also favored the Sai. He gripped a Katana from the rack and unsheathed it. He ducked as an arrow went shooting through the space his head just occupied.

"I would expect nothing less from one who Sees!" laughed the monster. "My name is Ton Ra, now fight!" he leapt from the balcony he was standing on and unsheathed a long sword. Xavier could see Ton Ra's body clearly, Japanese but also Egyptian.

As if it were an instinct, Xavier pulled out his Item and merged it with his sword. It became a gold and black colored sword. He waved his blade out into the blocking position. He blocked Ton Ra's first swipe and flipped over the top of him to strike at his back. Ton Ra parried his slice and countered with a forward stab. Xavier flipped backwards into a fake somersault and struck with a slice across Ton Ra's midsection, cutting him in half.

"You've defeated me again," Ton Ra gasped with his last breath, "now be gone."

The scenery started to melt away and Xavier was soon standing in Ryou's room.

"Raevyn? Are you here?" he asked the room.

"Yes," he appeared, "When we couldn't find you we left. Marik cleared the fog and you weren't there. Everyone is fine. Bakura's been stopped. He wont harm Laria or anyone unwilling again, at least in this group."

"Did anyone see you?" asked Xavier.

"Nope." Raevyn reported, "I used my powers to shield us."

"Good. The beast abducted me, and he brought me to a made up world. Our blades crossed. I killed him. I merged my item with my sword. What does that do?"

"It increases the blades' strength, durability, and sharpness. Good, then he will leave us alone?"

Xavier stated, "Yes, I think he will."

_**Fin**_


End file.
